Moon
by Shinrin
Summary: Juste un jeu d'enfants... Et puis le sang du yohko et la couleur de la lune...


Disclaimer : les personnages de Yuyu Hakusho ne m'appartiennent pas (sniiifff. Pourtant, un yohko Kurama serait siii décoratif dans le jardin). Ils sont la propriété de Yoshihiro Togashi si je me rappelle bien. Mais comme il a plein de persos et qu'il a l'air gentil, j'suis sûre qu'il veut bien me les prêter.  
  
Warnings : un poil angst, mais rien d'horrible. Indices de Shonen Aï.  
  
MOON  
  
-Shuitchi, on mange !  
Il posa son livre sur son bureau. -Oui, j'arrive !  
Il se leva, et alla éteindre la petite lampe à côté de son lit. Au passage, ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre à la couverture noire et passablement abîmée, qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il devrait le rendre bientôt, il l'avait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Il alla lentement à la cuisine, embrassa sa mère qui terminait de préparer le repas du soir, et se mit à table.  
Il aimait ces soirées avec sa mère. C'était tranquille. Mais c'était un peu triste. Certains de ses regards lui rappelaient les cicatrices qu'elle avait aux bras. Il resterait toute la soirée là, à l'aider de temps en temps, ou, allongé sur le canapé, à lire le dernier livre qu'il avait trouvé.  
Ces derniers temps, il s'était demandé ce que sa mère pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il n'était pas là, le soir, avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle pensait à son père ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait seule ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait à lui ? Il s'était demandé aussi, ce qu'elle ferait si un soir il ne rentrait plus. Le tournoi aurait pu lui être fatal. Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais su. Est-ce qu'elle aurait continué à l'attendre ?  
De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle indéfiniment. Il le savait. Il le sentait jusque dans ses veines. Petit à petit, morceau par morceau, Shuitchi était en train de s'effacer. Oh, ce n'était rien pour l'instant. Quelque chose de changé au fond du regard. Des impressions. Des envies qui ne ressemblaient pas à Shuitchi.  
Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé garder cette façade du jeune japonais un peu plus longtemps. Il avait appris à aimer cette vie d'humain. Mais on n'y peut rien. Les Ténèbres vous poursuivent toute votre vie, une fois que vous avez goûté à la douce horreur de l'ombre. Depuis sa rencontre avec Hieï il y avait un an et demi, depuis qu'il connaissait Yusuke, mais surtout depuis le tournoi d'Ankoku-Bujutsu, les Ténèbres l'enserraient à nouveau. De plus en plus fortes. Comme un instinct qu'il apprenait à redécouvrir. Comme un plaisir qu'il réapprenait à aimer. Mais cette seconde naissance ne pouvait se faire sans la mort de Shunitchi. Il ne pouvait redevenir lui-même sans quitter sa mère.  
Il n'en avait pas été capable quelques années plus tôt. Mais maintenant, l'appel se faisait plus fort, et il aurait aimé quitter le monde humain. Juste un moment. Peut-être pas définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans une explication, alors qu'elle aimait « son » fils. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier ses bras pour qu'il ne meure pas. C'était compliqué, décidément. -Shunitchi, il faut manger vite ce soir, je. J'ai invité des gens, et j'aimerai être prête avant qu'ils n'arrivent.  
Il leva des yeux surpris. C'était assez inhabituel. Mais ça expliquait l'impression heureuse qui se dégageait d'elle depuis qu'elle était rentrée du bureau. Il se demanda vaguement qui elle avait invité.  
Ca contrecarrait les plans « soirée agréable », mais bon, ce n'était pas plus mal, sa mère pourrait voir du monde, de s'ouvrir un peu. Et puis, ça avait l'air de la rendre heureuse. Il termina rapidement son repas et débarrassa ta table. Sa mère mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. -Vous resterez ici ce soir ?  
Elle le regarda en souriant. -Oui, je. Nous devons discuter de quelque chose de très important. Pourquoi, mon ange ? -Je ne sais pas, vous auriez pu aller au Karaoké, vous vous seriez bien amusé. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait. -Non, c'est une bonne idée, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux rester ici, tu sais.  
Elle se recoiffa légèrement, et se mit un gilet sur les épaules. -Bon, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
On frappa à la porte quelques minutes après. Comme Shunitchi l'avait deviné, c'était Monsieur Hatanaka, le patron de l'entreprise où travaillait sa mère. Il était accompagné d'un adolescent que Shuitchi n'avait jamais vu. Les présentations furent faites rapidement. -Je me suis permis d'emmener avec moi mon fils. Il pourrait rester, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. J'espère que vous sympathiserez, jeunes gens.  
Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs et fins, coupés au bol ; il dégageait une certaine impression de naïveté, dans son manteau trop grand pour lui. Il s'approcha de Shunitchi avec un grand sourire. -Salut !  
Il répondit poliment en continuant à se demander à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de ce gamin pendant la soirée. Il ne resterait probablement pas sagement à écouter leurs parents parler. Le mieux était de le coller sur la console. De cette façon, Shunitchi resterait libre de ses mouvements. -Je suis content de te rencontrer. Tu es exactement le grand frère que j'aurais aimé avoir !  
Cette phrase débloqua quelque chose dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il lança un coup d'?il incrédule à sa mère, mais devant l'embarras de celle- ci, il n'osa pas insister. Il garda le silence, mais son regard avait changé.  
Mr Hatanaka le prit à part alors que les autres passaient au salon. -Tu as deviné ?. -Vous avez décidé d'épouser ma mère. -. -. -Excuse mon fils, il est trop jeune pour avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas. -Je ne lui en veux pas. -Ecoute, Shunitchi, je peux comprendre que tu sois opposé à ce mariage, mais je dois te dire que je ne veux que le bonheur de ta mère. Je m'occuperai d'elle, je te le promets. -Vous n'avez pas compris. Je ne suis pas contre votre projet, et en vérité vous me rassurez. Je m'inquiétais à l'idée que ma mère reste toute seule lorsque je ne serais plus à la maison. -Tu es un bon fils. -Par contre, je ne comprends pas que vous ou elle ne m'en ayez pas parlé avant. Quand comptiez vous me mettre au courant ? -Ce soir, ou peut-être demain. Tu comprends, nous commençons à régler les premiers préparatifs, et nous ne voulions te mettre au courant que lorsque. -Lorsque tout aurait été terminé ? Pour que je n'aie plus mon mot à dire ? -Shunitchi. -Monsieur Hatanaka, je vous fais confiance, vous vous occuperez bien d'elle, et ma mère a l'air heureuse avec vous. Mais je veux être mis au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma. famille. C'est tout. Parce que, même si vous ne lui apportez pas son bonheur, moi, je serai auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle aura des ennuis. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, vous comprenez ?  
Ils se fixèrent en silence, et finalement un sourire passa sur le visage rond de Hatanaka. Il rajusta ses lunettes, fit deux pas vers le salon, mais se retourna vers Shunitchi. -Ta mère a bien de la chance d'avoir un fils comme toi. -Si vous le méritez, vous aussi vous gagnerez un « fils comme moi ».Si vous en valez la peine.  
Ils passèrent au salon sans rien ajouter de plus. Le thé était déjà servi et Shunitchi aprécia la légère odeur de jasmin. Il éprouva un sentiment étrange en voyant son « nouveau père » et son « nouveau frère », assis à la table en bois, parlant avec sa mère. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Mr Hatanaka, et le sentiment fut plus fort. Il se sentait un peu trahi. Par des personnes qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pour la première fois. -Je vais dans ma chambre. -Tu ne veux pas rester, tu es sûr ? -Oui, j'ai du travail pour le lycée, nous avons bientôt des examens.  
Il allait tourner les talons, mais une voix l'arrêta. -Je peux venir avec toi ? Je te regarderai travailler.  
Le fils de Hatanaka. Son « demi-frère » ? -Oui, bien sûr.  
Arrivé à l'étage, il se débarrassa tranquillement du jeune garçon. -Ecoute, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de calme pour travailler, tu ne préfères pas aller à côté ? Il y a une console de jeux vidéos, tu peux t'en servir autant que tu veux. -Hum. D'accord !  
Il rentra dans sa chambre, referma calmement derrière lui et resta, le dos à la porte, sans bouger, dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le ciel du dehors faisait un carré gris clair sur le mur. Une voix au fond de lui s'était réjouie d'apprendre qu'il allait finir par être « libéré » après tant d'années. Mais il se sentait bizarrement abandonné, légèrement angoissé. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre sans un bruit, posa sa main sur la poignée noire et fit coulisser la vitre. Dehors, l'air était froid, trempé et déjà empli d'une nuit sans étoiles. Il poussa un profond soupir, et faillit aller s'allonger sur son lit.  
Une voix lui parvint du couloir. -Dis, t'es sûr que tu veux pas venir jouer ? J'voudrais faire une partie de Psychic Force, et c'est mieux si on joue à deux.  
Il ne répondit rien. -Eh ! ?. T'es là ?.  
Il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta du haut du 1er étage. Il atterrit souplement en bas, et sortit du jardin sans faire de bruit. Avec sa chemise bleue foncé et son jean, il devint une ombre dans la nuit.  
Il marcha longtemps. Il marcha sans réfléchir.  
Finalement, il s'arrêta sur un pont. Les bras croisés sur la rambarde, il observa la lune. Ses vêtements étaient moites, collés par l'humidité ambiante. La lune renvoyait une pâle image dans les eaux immobiles du fleuve. Le reflet disparaissait de temps à autre, brisé par un nuage ou un remous de l'eau. La brise maigre n'arrivait pas à soulever les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Les phares d'une voiture passèrent derrière lui.  
Soudain, une petite paume glacée se posa sur sa main, et remonta rapidement le long de son bras. Une bizarre silhouette sortit de l'obscurité et vint se coller à lui. -Comment vous vous appelez ?  
Il regarda les grands yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Tout à coup, il devina derrière les traits humains de ce visage quelque chose d'autre. Il était surpris de ne pas l'avoir sentie arriver. Mais il se sentit vaguement en confiance. -Kurama.  
Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il apprécia la douceur de ses courts cheveux. Ils avaient la couleur du feu qui meurt. -Vous sentez bon, Monsieur Kurama. Je sentais votre odeur depuis au moins une heure ; seulement mon frère ne voulait pas me croire. J'ai bien fait de me fier à mon flair, hein ?  
Elle rit puis, avec une moue un peu plus sérieuse : -Dites-moi, Monsieur Kurama, vous faites quelque chose, ce soir ?  
Il eut envie de répondre sur le même ton. -Ce soir, je cherche qui je suis. -Ah oui ? Et qui êtes-vous ? -Je n'ai pas encore décidé. -Entre quoi hésitez-vous ? -Je suis soit un humain au milieu des autres humains, soit un yohko peu recommandable.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda bien en face. -Vous me faites un peu peur, on dirait que vous avez bu. Vous devez être un peu saoul. A moi, il me semble que le choix est évident. -. -Ce soir, vous serez le yohko le plus puissant, le plus effrayant, le plus redouté des Ténèbres, d'accord, Monsieur Kurama ? -Ce n'est pas si évident. Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
Il fit un pas en arrière pour mieux l'examiner. Sa peau était basanée. Elle avait une veste et un pantalon larges, taillés dans un fin tissu ocre. Elle avait l'air vivante, rapide, vive. Elle avait l'air heureuse.  
S'il faisait un peu attention, il parvenait à percevoir l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle n'était pas très importante. Mais, puisqu'elle avait une apparence humaine, il était possible que, sous sa véritable forme, elle ait beaucoup plus de pouvoir. Pourtant, son insouciance et sa jeunesse le rassurait, et il n'avait pas envie de se méfier d'elle.  
Elle eut un sourire et fit une courbette : -Je m'appelle Huoyan. En chinois, ça veut dire. -« Flamme ». -Oh oh, et en plus il est cultivé.  
Il fronça un peu les sourcils : -Tu viens de Chine ? -Non, je trouvais simplement ce mot joli. Et mon frère a dit que ça m'allait bien. -Ah.Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite jeune fille fait à cette heure de la nuit toute seule ? -Hum. Disons que je cherche un autre joueur. -Pour quel genre de jeu ? -Un jeu que Monsieur le yohko aimerait sûrement. -. -J'attendais un ami, mais il semble qu'il ne viendra pas. Ce serait dommage d'annuler notre partie, qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Kurama ?  
Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et commençait à devenir vraiment insistante. -S'il vous plaît, jouez avec moi. Elle s'agrippait à son bras de plus en plus fort. Et il sentait de plus en plus le contact glacé de ses doigts sous le tissu humide. Il allait décider d'essayer de la clamer un peu, mais une voix le devança : -Sachiko ?  
Elle eut un soupir impatient et tourna la tête. Un garçon, qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que Kurama, approcha tranquillement, les mains dans les poches d'un long imperméable dont la couleur grise tranchait avec le blanc de son écharpe. Il avait l'air sérieux et un peu sombre. Sa silhouette puissante, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, et son air calme faisaient de lui le parfait contraste de la jeune fille. Il les rejoint sans se presser, et, pendant quelques instants, Huoyan ne cessa de lui lancer des regards meurtriers, sans bouger d'un centimètre. Il se tourna vers Kurama avec un léger sourire. -Elle vous embête peut-être. ? -Pfff. Monsieur Kurama, voici mon frère. Makoto. Ce n'est qu'un crétin.  
Le garçon eut l'air impressionné. -Kurama ?. Le yohko Kurama ?. -Oui. -Pourquoi tu demandes ça, crétin ? -Tu ne te rappelles plus ? Je t'ai pourtant parlé des vainqueurs du tournoi, non ? -.Oui. Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide, et, d'un coup, claqua dans ses mains. -Ouiiii ! ! Je me rappelle ! Wah, Monsieur Kurama, je n'aurai pas pensé que.  
Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, s'interrompit un dixième de secondes, puis, toujours collée à lui, reprit : -Remarquez, je ne vous imaginais pas vraiment comme ça non plus. Vous avez l'air si. Vous êtes. Ca ne fait rien ! Et puis, vous me plaisez beaucoup comme ça ! Je crois que.  
Son frère l'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. -Nous cherchons un joueur pour ce soir. Ma s?ur a dû vous en parler. A moins qu'elle n'ait été trop occupée à vous parler de la couleur de vos yeux. -Elle m'en a effectivement touché deux mots.  
Il le regarda plus intensément. -Vous joindrez-vous à nous ?  
Kurama soupira. -Pourquoi pas ? Mais il faudra m'expliquer le but et les règles de votre jeu. -Bien. Nous jouerons en haut de cet immeuble, là-bas.  
Il pointa son doigt vers une silhouette sombre qui émergeait de la masse de la ville. Le bâtiment devait être à un ou deux kilomètres d'eux. Toujours les mains dans les poches, il se tourna vers sa s?ur. -Sachiko, tu veux bien aller préparer le terrain de jeu, s'il te plaît ?  
Elle eut une moue ronchonne mais finit par accepter, et après s'être blottie contre Kurama une dernière fois, elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils regardèrent l'eau quelques minutes, puis le garçon se décida à rompre le silence. -Je ne pensais pas faire une rencontre pareille. Je crois bien que lorsque nous étions petits nous entendions déjà parler de vous. J'aimerai beaucoup vous voir sous votre véritable forme, et pas dans ce corps d'emprunt. Les yohkos sont des créatures qui me fascinent. -Ta s?ur est très. curieuse. Qui êtes-vous, tous les deux ? -.Oui, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. On m'appelle Yushui. Il semble que l'eau est un élément qui me va bien. -.  
Makoto s'accouda à la balustrade du pont et fixa le rond lumineux entre les nuages. -La lune est belle ce soir. -C'est vrai. Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est belle toutes les nuits.  
Le garçon avait une voix douce et claire. Ses mots se perdaient dans le bleu sombre de l'eau, avec des accents de poèmes. -Quand j'étais petit, nous vivions encore dans les Ténèbres.Dans mes souvenirs, le ciel de Makaï ressemble à ça : les nuages gris, qui cachent les étoiles, et puis toute cette obscurité.J'aime cette lune qui brille sans blesser et attire le regard pour l'emprisonner dans ses océans de tristesse. Elle redonne aux choses leur véritable aspect. Il n'y a plus l'optimisme béat du soleil ni la détresse du jour de pluie. Il n'y a que la lumière désintéressée de la Lune.  
Kurama regarda le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il semblait complètement ailleurs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Makoto eut conscience d'être observé, et se tourna vers lui. Il avait des yeux bleus très calmes. -Je me demande pourquoi je vous dis ça. Je suis désolé.  
Un sourire paisible de son interlocuteur le rassura. La pluie était presque tiède, le petit vent était tombé. Les yeux du yohko ne devaient pas être aussi beaux, ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre cette beauté. On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient dorés, et ceux qu'il observait maintenant étaient mêlés de notes grises et d'éclats verts. Profond, intense, ce regard captait immédiatement l'attention. Ces yeux l'intimidaient mais le fascinaient. -Je suis content que ma s?ur m'ait désobéi et qu'elle vous ait trouvé.  
De fines mèches de cheveux étaient écrasées contre son front par l'humidité, et de petites gouttes traversaient son visage doucement. L'une d'elles roula dans son cou et vint se blottir dans le délicat tissu blanc qui protégeait sa gorge. Makoto hésita quelques instants, mais finalement réussit à articuler quelques mots. -.Je.Si vous voulez me joindre dans la journée. Je suis au collège Shoshimi. Demandez Makoto Yukihiro. Ma s?ur s'appelle Sachiko. -D'accord, je n'oublierai pas. Si tu veux me voir, je suis au lycée Meiô, sous le nom de Shunitchi Minamino. -Merci.Vous. -Tu peux laisser tomber le « vous », si tu veux. -Je ne sais pas. Je. Malgré les apparences, il y doit quand même y avoir plusieurs siècles d'écart entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai un profond respect pour ceux qui ont réussi à accumuler une expérience, et surtout à survivre pendant une si longue période.  
Kurama eut un sourire et se pencha au-dessus de la barrière métallique. Quelques feuilles mortes erraient au hasard sur les sentiers lacustres. -Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça pourtant. -Mais moi, je ne suis encore qu'un gamin, même à l'échelle humaine, alors vous savez, tout me semble beaucoup, beaucoup plus âgé.  
Son rire était cristallin. L'eau faisait un clapotis léger sur la berge. Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes, mais, finalement, restèrent en silence. Makoto tendit la main vers le bras de Kurama et hésita à dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, et s'écarta de lui avec un soupir. -Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous y allions maintenant ; ma s?ur doit avoir fini de préparer à présent. -Déjà ? -Oh, nous avions déjà commencé il y a plusieurs heures, c'est plus amusant ainsi.  
Makoto s'éloigna, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son long manteau. Sa silhouette longiligne prit la direction du centre ville. Kurama lui emboîta le pas.  
L'éclat de phares de voitures les éblouit une ou deux fois, faisant rebondir devant eux des billes de cristal lumineux. A part un vieil homme à vélo, ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans les rues. Le tintement de la pluie sur les toits devenait l'écho de leurs pas sur le bitume, et grandissait doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Mais ce n'était plus la bruine froide du début de soirée. L'onde était tiède, et des esprits aux doigts humides faisaient courir leurs mains douces sur eux, avec des murmures réjouis.  
Ils traversèrent des quartiers déserts, croisant seulement deux ou trois chats. Puis, au détour d'une ruelle, ils trouvèrent un rat mort, à moitié déchiqueté. Makoto s'approcha de l'animal. Le rongeur avait les yeux vides et blancs, et des lambeaux de chair se raccrochaient au pelage noirâtre. Les pattes inertes reposaient dans un disque sombre de sang, et le reste de l'animal avait été dispersé aux alentours. Le garçon s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, et une goutte d'eau glissa de sa main aux poils lourds et collés. Il expliqua d'un ton neutre : -Il a été tué par des chiens errants. Ils n'avaient même pas faim. Ils ont du le tuer pour se distraire, ou parce qu'il les agaçait.  
Ses yeux étaient devenus inexpressifs et insensibles. Il se tourna vers Kurama. -C'est un peu notre jeu.  
Il se releva et se remit à marcher. Cela ne plaisait plus vraiment à Shunitchi ; il avait deviné une règle du jeu. En même temps, dans son esprit, la voix du yohko se faisait insistante. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante, et il n'y avait aucune raison de rater ce léger divertissement. Le sang de l'animal avait une belle teinte rouge et noire.  
Makoto s'arrêta devant un building aux néons éteints. L'immeuble abritait un centre commercial fermé pour cause de faillite. Chose rare, les travaux de démolition ou de transformation du bâtiment n'avaient pas commencé. Ils empruntèrent les escalators immobiles, passèrent dans des salles vides où ne retentissaient que les bruits de leurs pas et du crépitement de la pluie. L'immense baie vitrée leur donnait un angle de vue magnifique sur la ville endormie. C'était un gigantesque tapis or et noir. Les lumières des lampadaires étaient les étoiles qui manquaient au ciel encombré de nuages. Les ascenseurs éteints restaient immobiles, et ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Ils franchirent les différents étages en quelques minutes, et se retrouvèrent bientôt au sommet de la tour.  
En haut des marches, Sachiko les attendait, assise devant une porte close. Ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches cuivrées de sa courte chevelure. Elle leva la tête avec un regain d'excitation, et les gronda avec un sourire. -J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Vous avez fait exprès de traîner ou quoi ?  
Makoto ne répondit pas, mais soudain il fut entouré d'une aura plus importante, et sa peau prit une teinte grise. Sa silhouette resta la même : c'était la même taille, c'était le même regard calme, et les mêmes cheveux bleus noirs. Ses traits changèrent : ses yeux étaient devenus complètement bleus, presque noirs, il fut plus flou, les contours de ses joues ne furent plus nets, et il était entouré d'une brume légère et douce. Son écharpe glissa à terre. Kurama se baissa pour la ramasser, et la lui tendit : -Des esprits. -Les humains appellent ça comme ça. Nous puisons nos forces dans les éléments naturels. Il se trouve que moi, je m'entends mieux avec les esprits lacustres. Ma soeur préfère les éphémères mais puissantes forces du feu.  
Le jeune garçon était maintenant vêtu d'une tunique bleu clair. Pendant que sa s?ur quittait elle aussi ses traits humains, il examina Kurama, puis noua le tissu blanc autour de sa taille. -Vous gardez cette forme humaine ? Mais. Vous n'attraperez rien comme ça. -Nous verrons bien.  
Le garçon eut une moue gênée. -Mais j'espérais que.  
Huoyan lui coupa la parole en bondissant. On aurait cru un feu follet qui dansait dans l'étroit espace du couloir. Chacun de ses mouvements abandonnait une traînée de couleur ocre dans l'air. Elle se raccrocha au cou de Kurama. -Vous voulez bien me montrer à quoi ça ressemble, un yohko, dites ? Allez, Monsieur Kurama.  
Il poussa un soupir et sourit. Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait presque convaincu et insista en minaudant : -C'est dommage que vous ne vouliez pas. Vous devez être très beau. Yushui me parle des yohkos si souvent. Regardez-le, il meurt d'envie de vous le demander, mais il n'ose pas.  
Pendant quelques secondes, elle scruta le visage de son frère, la tête inclinée sur le côté, avant d'articuler d'un ton surpris : -Oooh oh ! Mais j'ai l'impression que.  
Celui-ci se jeta sur sa s?ur avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, et ce fut un tourbillon bleu et jaune qui emplit le couloir d'une cacophonie rieuse. De toutes les façons, qu'y perdrait-il ? Depuis le début de la soirée, il sentait le sang du yohko bouillir dans les veines de Shunitchi. Il avait contenu cette envie de retrouver son « véritable » corps, mais maintenant, il ne s'en sentait plus la volonté. Alors, il fut entouré d'un nuage de poussière, et les deux esprits se retrouvèrent face aux cheveux d'argent et aux froids yeux d'or qui luisaient dans l'obscurité. Huoyan battit des mains et vint en sautillant caresser les fines oreilles de renard. Elle réussissait à les atteindre en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et poussait des gloussements réjouis en effleurant des mèches de cheveux. Kurama la laissa faire avec patience, mais sans rendre les sourires qu'elle lui adressait. Yushui resta dos au mur, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration retenue, admirant sans oser s'approcher. Puis, après quelques minutes, il décida que cette nuit était décidément magnifique, et qu'elle serait encore plus belle si on la concluait par un jeu. Il se tourna vers les autres. -Bien. Je crois que maintenant, nous pouvons y aller, non ?  
Huoyan sauta gaiement vers la porte. -Monsieur Kurama, le premier que j'attraperai sera pour vous !  
Elle se faufila dans l'embrasure de la porte, et l'on entendit des cris étouffés et un bruit de course. Kurama attrapa le bras du jeune homme avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. -Attends ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué les règles ! A quoi jouez- vous ?  
Dans les yeux sombres de l'esprit se lisait un bizarre mélange de bonheur et de crainte. Il posa sa main fraîche sur celle du yohko et répondit avec une ombre d'angoisse qui fondit presque immédiatement. -Il n'y a qu'une règle : tous les humains attrapés appartiennent à ceux qui les ont coincés. -Que. - L'important, c'est de s'amuser. Vous êtes libre de vous nourrir, de les tuer pour le plaisir ou de les relâcher. Le destin de la proie appartient au chasseur.  
Ils se fixèrent plusieurs instants mais finalement, Kurama lâcha prise. Il sentait une excitation monter dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'étrécirent froidement et il demanda : -Et toi, que feras-tu de ceux que tu attraperas ? -Si j'en attrape, et cela m'étonnerait puisque vous avez une grande réputation, je ne sais pas ce que je déciderai. Cela dépendra. Peut-être que je les laisserai repartir sans un souvenir de cette soirée.  
Il marqua une pause et, avant de disparaître derrière la porte, ajouta sourdement : -Ou peut-être qu'ils finiront comme le rat.  
Les yeux du yohko n'étaient plus que deux traits dorés dans l'obscurité du couloir. Finalement, il se décida à les rejoindre sur le sommet de l'immeuble. Il poussa le lourd battant de fer, et un vent glacé lui frappa le visage. Devant ses yeux s'étendait un large espace plat, peuplé de divers cartons, blocs de polystyrène qui volaient ça et là. Des antennes électriques s'élevaient au milieu de cette apocalypse à l'abandon. Il repéra rapidement les deux esprits. En même temps, il différenciait les odeurs de huit humains différents ; il reconnut le goût du sang. Il se déplaça rapidement au milieu du labyrinthe formé par les débris d'emballage, et finit par arriver près d'un abri aux murs de béton gris.  
Huoyan avait bondi sur le toit et serrait entre ses doigts le cou d'une femme. De longs cheveux noirs se collaient au tissu vert d'une robe ample. Le corps s'agita dans le vide en cherchant à desserrer l'emprise de cette main de feu, puis, après quelques soubresauts, se relâcha. Elle lança ce pantin aux pieds du yohko, et un bras inerte heurta sa jambe. Dans les yeux de Huoyan brillait une fierté immense : -Je vous l'avais dit : le premier est pour vous !  
Au milieu des gémissements du vent, il y eut un râle léger, et les doigts de la jeune femme s'agitèrent mollement. Huoyan rit et cria avant de partir. -Je ne l'ai pas tuée encore ! Je vous réserve ce plaisir ! J'espère que vous avez faim, Monsieur Kurama !  
Il porta le corps inanimé à l'ombre de l'abri. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Des griffures légères parcouraient tout son corps et abandonnaient des larmes de sang sur les doigts de Kurama. Huoyan avait dû jouer un peu avec sa proie. Il la fixa calmement. Soudain, il eut envie de chasser lui aussi. Mais il ne tuerait pas. Jamais.  
Bien sûr, le jeu ne serait pas vraiment passionnant, puisque l'issue était jouée d'avance. Mais il voulait voir combien il pouvait en attraper. L'odeur d'un humain lui parut assez attirante et il se décida à sauver des griffes de Huoyan les deux adolescents blonds qui se terraient près d'un cageot. La jeune fille se tenait en arrière, collée contre la fine paroi de bois, et ses yeux mouillés de pluie étaient complètement affolés. Devant elle, à moins d'un mètre, un garçon semblait écouter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tendu et craintif. D'un démarche féline, souple et silencieuse, Kurama se rapprocha en silence, et pensa envoyer des lianes cueillir en douceur l'humain. Mais tout à coup une ombre fut sur sa proie, et Yushui se trouva devant l'adolescent. Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.  
Kurama contourna rapidement les deux garçons et se retrouva eux. Il voyait les yeux affolés de la proie. Yushui le força à se mettre à genou, sans prêter attention aux supplications muettes que lui adressait l'adolescent. Et puis tout à coup, Kurama ressentit une espèce de grande souffrance en voyant cette scène. Les mains du garçon se crispèrent sur les bras de Yushui ; elles serraient tellement fort ; mais l'esprit de l'eau ne bougea pas, et aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, autre qu'un' espèce de fascination morbide. Les yeux du garçon se révulsèrent, et il tomba en arrière  
Cette fois le yohko sortit de l'ombre et se rapprocha rapidement du corps. Il s'agenouilla et examina la tête : les lèvres devenaient bleues, de l'eau coulait entre les dents. C'était donc le pouvoir de cet esprit de l'eau ? -Tu l'as noyé. -Oui.  
L'esprit fit deux pas en direction de la fille, qui ne regardait plus, et pleurait, allongée contre le sol glacé. Il tendit le bras vers elle et s'apprêta à utiliser l'eau à nouveau mais une gifle l'envoya rouler sur la droite. Il se releva et lança un regard surpris au yohko qui se dressait devant lui. -Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
Yushui mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le yohko s'adressait à lui. Il se passa également quelques instants avant qu'il puisse détacher son attention du visage de Kurama, et qu'il réussisse à prononcer une réponse. -Je. Enfin. C'est le jeu. Et puis, cet humain avait souhaité mourir. Je trouve si stupide de renoncer à la vie alors qu'on a un avenir. Savez-vous pourquoi il voulait se suicider ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rentrer dans l'école qu'il visait.  
Un soupir méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres et il continua. -C'est tellement. Comment peut-on être aveugle à ce point ? Comment peut-on refuser de vivre pour une chose aussi stupide ?  
Il fut projeté en arrière, sans trop savoir comment, et se retrouva coincé entre un pylône et une branche aux feuilles qui semblaient coupantes comme du verre. Les yeux du yohko brillaient en face de lui de façon inquiétante. -Comment as-tu osé.  
Ils ne bougèrent plus. La voix du yohko était très grave et rauque. Yushui voulut faire un essai pour le calmer. -Je suis désolé . Je ne pensais pas que vous le chassiez vous aussi. Je vous l'aurai laissé .  
Les lames vert émeraude appuyèrent un peu plus sur son cou, et il se tut. -D'où sortent-ils ? Où avez-vous trouvé ces humains ?  
En relevant la tête pour fixer le yohko, Yushui sentit une feuille griffer sa peau ; il répondit en ignorant le filet de sang noir qui glissait le long de sa gorge. -Partout. Sur des ponts, dans des appartements. -Et qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter la haine que j'ai vue dans tes yeux tout à l'heure ? Dis-moi ! Quel est leur crime ?  
Les feuilles s'étaient retirées de sa gorge et étaient venues s'enrouler autour du bras du yohko. Elles bougeaient comme si elles avaient été habitées d'une vie propre. Kurama ne prêtait aucune attention à ces serpents de végétation. Il avait l'air empli d'une colère glacée.  
La ligne de sang continuait de courir sur la gorge de Yushui. Mais ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était le mépris qu'affichait le grand yohko.  
Les sourires de tout à l'heure avaient disparu. Les yeux émeraude s'étaient enfuis pour céder la place à un regard aux durs éclats de métal. Yushui se laissa glisser à terre en silence. En levant les yeux vers la lune, il lui trouva une teinte rouge qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Alors seulement il trouva la force de répondre au yohko. -Je ne trouve rien de plus beau que la vie. Elle s'écoule tranquille comme les eaux d'un ruisseau. Elle suit un chemin qui a été tracé pour elle, sans se poser de questions. Mais les êtres humains n'aiment pas leur destin. Il leur semble toujours imparfait, insurmontable. Il arrive même qu'ils veuillent mourir, qu'ils ne désirent rien d'autre que la fin de cette vie qu'ils n'ont pas le courage de suivre.  
Ses yeux plongèrent avec précaution dans le regard glacé. -Tous ceux qui sont ici, nous les avons trouvés à moitié morts. Tous ceux qui sont ici ont appelé la mort. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive, nous nous sommes précipités, et nous les avons recueillis avant elle.Puisqu'ils ont renoncé à leur vie, autant qu'elle serve un peu encore. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour rendre le jeu plus intéressant.  
Il y eut un cri de terreur à côté d'eux, suivi d'un éclair de lumière. Huoyan devait bien s'amuser ce soir. Une espèce de dégoût et de colère montait dans l'esprit de Kurama. -.Ta soeur et toi n'avez jamais eu de problèmes avec les instances ? Ils ont laissé faire ? -Les vies de ces humains sont perdues de toute façon, nous ne faisons que retarder l'inévitable. Et puis les instances pensent que le suicide est un crime très grave. Nous punissons un peu.  
Il regarda un papier froissé qui s'envolait vers les nuages et continua, la tête légèrement baissée. -Il arrive aussi que nous ne tuions pas nos proies. Et en général, ce genre d'expérience suffit à les raccrocher à la vie. On dirait que le fait d'avoir vu ce spectacle leur fait prendre conscience de la valeur de leur vie, même si elle n'est pas parfaite. C'est tout de même leur vie. Alors le royaume d'Emma ferme les yeux.  
Kurama n'eut plus du tout envie de « jouer ». Mais il pouvait tout de même aider certains des humains présents ici. Il le devait. Puisqu'il ne se sentait pas le devoir de tuer ce garçon et sa s?ur. A près tout, lui aussi, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le monde humain, il avait connu une haine pour cette race si superficielle, faible et énervante. Lui aussi, il avait ressenti des envies de tuer ces créatures. Et puis ces humains lui avaient donné une seconde naissance, une seconde enfance, une seconde vie. Si différente de la première. Une vie dans laquelle il se sentait heureux.  
Il regarda l'esprit devant lui. Ses fins cheveux marine pendaient dans le vide, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa voix douce s'était tue. Alors il eut un peu pitié de ce garçon. Il semblait tellement perdu. -Depuis combien de temps joues-tu, Yushui ? -Je ne sais plus. -. -Depuis que je suis petit, je crois que nos parents organisaient ces jeux. Quand notre mère a été tuée et qu'on nous a envoyés au milieu des humains, nous avons continué. Je crois que nous en avions besoin. Je crois que si nous ne les avions pas eus, nous serions devenus complètement fous.  
Il leva le regard vers le visage magnifique du yohko, et une larme salée roula sur sa joue pour se mêler à une goutte d'eau. Sa poitrine eut un sursaut. -Kurama ? -. -Vous avez protégé cette humaine. Vous m'avez. -Oui. -Pourquoi ? -Parce que malgré ce que tu penses d'eux, vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre leur vie. Et parce que je me suis battu pour ces humains. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais qu'ils en ont l'air. Il faut avoir la chance et la volonté d'aller découvrir ceux qui en valent la peine. Le garçon se releva lentement et s'approcha de Kurama. Lorsqu'il fut tout prêt de lui, il murmura : -Lorsque j'aurai trouvé un de ces humains que vous dites si exceptionnels, je me battrai pour eux moi aussi. Pour vous.  
Il fit un pas en arrière, et d'un bond monta sur un bloc de béton. La pluie était devenue froide et pesante comme un pleur. La tunique bleue prenait la teinte du ciel. -Ce soir, je ne peux que les protéger, pour éviter de tuer des êtres qui sont peut-être aussi exceptionnels que ceux que vous avez connus. Pourtant, je ne suis pas encore convaincu. Je ne fais que croire vos paroles, et espérer que vous ne mentez pas. Il disparut. Le yohko resta immobile quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et se lança à la poursuite des survivants. Il sentait le vent agiter ses longues mèches d'argent ; il goûtait la pluie qui dansait sur ses bras. Il eut vite rassemblé deux hommes d'environ cinquante ans près de la jeune femme que Huoyan lui avait abandonnée. Yushui avait de son côté arraché aux mains brûlantes de sa s?ur une vieille dame aux longs cheveux blancs. Il l'avait regardé quelques instants, puis avait surpris le regard froid de Kurama, et avait mis sa nouvelle proie en sécurité avec l'autre fille, près d'une pile de cartons branlante, à plusieurs mètres du corps de l'adolescent blond, qui continuait à prendre la teinte cireuse et l'immobilité glacée d'un cadavre.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'une proie sur le sommet de l'immeuble. C'était un jeune garçon, d'environ treize ans, presque un gamin. Mais il y avait quelque dans son regard qui trahissait qu'il avait abandonné l'enfance. Son blouson noir l'avait dissimulé un peu plus longtemps que les autres mais, maintenant qu'il était découvert, il se précipitait en évitant les obstacles qui barraient son chemin, protégeant sa figure de ses bras. Derrière lui bondissaient une flamme orangée et une ombre bleue.  
Le garçon n'eut pas de chance, et il se trouva acculé au bord de la terrasse. En haletant, il se tourna vers ses poursuivants qui s'étaient arrêtés à trois mètres de lui. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues déjà mouillées par la fine averse qui tombait depuis quelques minutes.  
Au sourire carnassier de sa s?ur, Yushui comprit que s'il voulait emporter cette dernière prise, il devrait d'abord la mettre hors jeu. Un mur d'eau se dressa donc entre elle et l'enfant, l'empêchant de faire un pas dans sa direction. Elle rit d'excitation, et ce fut le départ de la course. Huoyan était la plus rapide, mais elle devait d'abord contourner l'obstacle créé par son frère pour espérer atteindre son but. Yushui la devança donc de plusieurs secondes, et il saisit l'enfant pétrifié. Il le portait dans ses bras tandis qu'il jouait l'équilibriste, sur le rebord étroit de la cornée.  
Kurama observait à distance le spectacle ; cela ressemblait aux théâtres d'ombres chinoises. La silhouette bleu gris luisait sur le fond de nuages, une tache noire immobile contre sa poitrine. Yushui se rapprocha du yohko en plusieurs bonds, tandis que sa s?ur était restée en arrière. Il avait l'air de danser.  
Et puis sa proie eut un sursaut de vie. L'enfant agita bras et jambes pour se dégager de l'emprise humide. Yushui fit du mieux qu'il put pour stopper ces mouvements qui risquaient de les précipiter dans le vide, mais il perdait l'équilibre. Kurama et Huoyan s'étaient élancés dans sa direction. Lorsqu'ils l'ateinrent, il bascula.  
Avec un cri de fauve, sa s?ur se jeta en avant : ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu bleu, touchèrent la peau tiède, et se saisirent d'un peu des larmes de bruine qui l'entouraient toujours. Mais l'instant d'après, ce n'était qu'un souffle d'air entre les doigts.  
Des lianes fendirent l'air et se raccrochèrent aux deux corps qui tombaient. Brusquement, la chute cessa. Kurama tentait de les remonter ; mais, tout à coup, ses plantes devenaient plus dures à man?uvrer, elles refusaient de traîner le poids des deux garçons. Il sentit que le pouvoir du yohko s'épuisait. Dans quelques instants, il reprendrait une forme humaine.  
Huoyan hurlait.  
Dix mètres plus bas, le petit garçon, empêtré dans un réseau de plantes, gémissait faiblement. En dessous de lui, retenu par les lianes, Yushui se balançait doucement. Il porta la main à son c?ur et toucha le sang chaud qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. La plante était mal descendue pour le retenir. Elle le déchirait. Chaque respiration le mettait au martyr. Le sang le brûlait maintenant. Il laissa tomber sa main. C'était tellement bête de finir comme ça. Il aurait voulu vivre un peu plus longtemps quand même. Il aurait aimé revoir Shunitchi. Voir ces humains tellement formidables que l'on peut mourir pour eux. C'était tellement injuste. Il avait mal. Il leva la tête vers la tache orange qui devait être sa s?ur. A côté d'elle, l'ombre argentée du yohko était le reflet de la robe blanche de la lune. Il leur sourit doucement. C'était curieux. Il n'entendait plus rien. Tout devenait noir autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de monter vers l'astre nocturne. Dans les nuages. Tout là- haut. Dans le ciel de Makai. Il leva les yeux vers la lune et cessa de respirer.  
Ils hissèrent les deux corps jusqu'à eux avec peine. L'enfant pleurait et restait prostré sur le sol de béton. Huoyan se précipita sur son frère, les yeux déchirés par la peur. La pluie tombait plus fort maintenant.. Il y eut un éclair et elle vit les yeux éteints. Elle toucha la joue glacée et le sang sombre. Elle arracha la plante qui le transperçait. Le vent rugit encore et emporta deux larmes de feu dans la nuit.  
Kurama s'était agenouillé près de l'enfant sans rien dire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son « presque » demi-frère. Il avait besoin qu'on le protège. Puis il se tourna et observa les deux frère et s?ur. Et il vit le regard incandescent de Huoyan. Alors, il comprit.  
Lorsqu'elle hurla, le garçon se recroquevilla encore plus. Elle se jeta sur eux en brandissant un manche en fer qu'elle avait enflammé. Il ramassa le corps de l'enfant et tenta de fuir hors de sa portée. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Les coups pleuvaient et manquaient de le toucher. Plusieurs cartons qui s'embrasèrent, mais furent aussitôt éteints par l'orage, abandonnèrent dans l'air une odeur âcre. Le garçon pleurait doucement. Tout en courant, Kurama cherchait un moyen de faire sortir les humains encore en vie, tout en se débarrassant de la jeune fille qui était devenue comme folle.  
Soudain il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se sentit entouré d'une brume. Il sentit qu'il redevenait Shunitchi. Le garçon avait roulé à quelques mètres de lui et ne bougeait plus. En un instant elle fut sur lui et abattit son bâton. Mais il se jeta au devant de la barre. Les flammes lui léchèrent les bras mais ne touchèrent pas l'enfant. Il poussa un cri rauque et se rejeta en arrière, l'enfant derrière lui. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient de pluie. Huoyan se dressa avec un sourire dément. -Regarde ! Tu voulais savoir qui tu es ? Tu préfères la vie de ces humains répugnants à autre chose ! Tu es comme eux ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! Le tonnerre se mit à gronder. Elle leva une nouvelle fois son arme. Mais une ombre se plaça devant elle. Son manteau noir déformait sa silhouette ; ses cheveux noirs semblaient ne pas avoir été touchés par une seule goutte de pluie. Huoyan fut repoussée contre le sol.  
Avec la même rage, elle se releva et se relança à l'attaque ; elle fut à nouveau repoussée par Hieï. Son sabre lançait des éclairs blancs et faisait naître des étincelles éphémères parmi les gouttes d'eau. Kurama retrouvait sa respiration lentement. Hieï commença à se lasser.  
La gifle claqua sur la joue de Huoyan presque en même temps que l'éclair qui déchira le ciel. Elle s'arrêta net, et les regarda avec des yeux déboussolés. Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus soudain, et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Le feu mourut autour d'elle et elle retrouva une apparence humaine. Des sanglots agitaient ses épaules.  
Hieï se tourna vers Kurama sans plus s'occuper d'elle. -Rassemble ce qui bouge encore et fais sortir tout le monde. Tu les laisses dans la rue, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront.  
En silence, il guida les rescapés vers la porte de métal, et chacun d'entre eux disparut dans l'obscurité. Il regarda le ciel avec des yeux éteints. La lune avait disparu sous les nuages noirs. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Hieï avait réduit à l'état de cendres le cadavre de l'adolescent et celui d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qu'il avait découvert dans un coin. Les instances célestes se débrouilleraient. Quand il voulut partir, Kurama était toujours en train de regarder Huoyan, et derrière elle, le corps de l'esprit. Hieï le tira par le bras, et ils purent se mettre en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, après avoir retraversé le bâtiment à l'abandon. Kurama reprit le chemin de sa maison en silence, Hieï sur ses talons. Il avait rangé son sabre, et avait un air indifférent. -Pfff. C'est dommage pour Yushui, je l'aimais bien, moi.  
Kurama s'arrêta net, et le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Il articula d'une voix qu'Hieï avait connue plus sûre : -Tu les connaissais ? -Ils ne t'ont pas dit qui ils attendaient pour leur partie de ce soir ?.  
Ils se remirent à marcher. Ils ne croisèrent personne cette fois. Et, vu l'allure de Kurama, cela valait mieux. Hieï soupira et demanda pour meubler le silence. -Tes bras, ça va aller ? -Oui, oui, j'ai pris quelque chose tout à l'heure.  
Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison des Minamino. Une lumière brillait encore à une fenêtre, mais la maison semblait vide de ses invités de tout à l'heure. Finalement, Hieï expliqua tout à coup : -A la base, je n'avais plus envie de venir. Leur petit jeu était vraiment rasant. Et puis je passais voir si je pouvais reprendre le livre, mais tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai suivi l'odeur du sang. -Je te remercie.  
Il restait là, les yeux baissés. Alors, Hieï remarqua qu'il avait dans la main une écharpe blanche. Il regarda le visage fermé de Kurama, les lèvres fermées sur une expression neutre, les mèches sombres qui battaient les joues. Il n'avait pas besoin de la puissance de Jagan pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Avec un léger sourire, il se dit que c'était assez rare.  
  
Une idée traversa son esprit, et il se dit qu'il devait peut-être faire un geste pour aider le yohko. Mais alors, instantanément, il revit danser dans son esprit les longs cheveux d'argent, et il se souvint du véritable Kurama, de sa force, de son regard. Alors sa réaction première lui parut ridicule ; il repoussa l'idée de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Shunitchi. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de le réconforter. D'ailleurs, en aurait-il été capable ? Il en avait tellement peu l'habitude. Il n'était pas comme Yukina ; il ne possédait pas cette chaleur, il était impuissant à guérir l'âme du yohko. -.Je peux avoir mon livre maintenant ? -Je monte te le chercher.  
Il fut dans sa chambre en quelques secondes et lui lança le rectangle noir. Après avoir observé la fenêtre sans rien dire, Hieï soupira et s'éclipsa sans bruit. Shunitchi resta seul. Le vent rugissait. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés. Il attrapa une douce serviette en éponge. Il jeta sa chemise dans un coin. Les brûlures sur ses bras le déchiraient dès qu'elles entraient en contact avec quelque chose. Bizarrement, il ne prit même pas la peine d'étaler sur sa peau un onguent. Le regard vide, il banda ses bras pour éviter que sa mère ne remarque les blessures, puis attrapa un pyjama d'un bleu presque gris. Il passa un gilet en laine. Il avait froid d'une étrange façon. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait l'écharpe qui dansait, accrochée sur sa chaise et malmenée par l'orage. Elle semblait attirée par le vent. Elle se contorsionnait pour échapper à la chambre et rejoindre le ciel. La pluie pleurait sur le toit. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et sa mère entra. -Shunitchi ? -Oui ? -Tu vas bien, mon ange ? -Oui. -Tout à l'heure Monsieur Hatanaka a voulu te dire au revoir mais ta porte était fermée et tu ne répondais pas. -Ah. J'ai dû m'endormir. -Je ne veux pas que tu laisses ton verrou quand tu dors, tu le sais bien. S'il y avait un problème. -Je suis désolé, Maman.  
Elle poussa un petit cri. -Mon dieu ! Mais tu dors avec la fenêtre ouverte ! Avec cet orage dehors ! Est-ce que tu veux tomber malade ?  
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et la referma lentement. Les cris de la tempête s'étinrent un peu. Elle observa quelque chose quelques instants, puis dit doucement : -La lune est belle ce soir.  
Il ne répondit rien.  
  
Et voilà. C'est le premier fanfic que j'aie réussi à finir ! Ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, et signalez les imperfections, les fautes, ou tout ce qui peut vous paraître illogique ! Ahlalala ! J'espère que vous ne réagirez pas comme ma s?ur, qui a jugé que Yushui et Huoyan étaient deux crétins. Pfff. Alors que moi, j'le trouve pas si mal que ça, non ? Bouh, je crois que je vais pleurer. Moi, j'ai super bossé pour le faire, ce fanfic. Et pis les idées, elles étaient pas si mauvaises que ça, non ? Enfin voilà, ne soyez pas trop critiques, ou alors, je vous préviens, j'serais toute triste ! Ah oui, au fait, Kurama est mon personnage préféré, mais j'aime bien aussi Itsuki, Koemma, Hieï, Raïzen. (dans dix minutes j'y suis encore.). Eh, au fait, si vous voulez lire ça avec un peu de musique, essayez Cranberries, l'album No need to argue. Je trouve que c'est ce genre de musiques qui correspondent bien à cette image de Kurama. (Surtout Empty ou Dreaming my Dreams, mais enfin elles sont toutes magnifiques.) En fait j'écris ça que maintenant, alors ça sert à rien, vous l'avez déjà sans doute lu sans musique, hein ? Ahlala, on peut pas penser à tout. 


End file.
